<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Hand, My Heart is Clay by bimmyshrug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564575">In Your Hand, My Heart is Clay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug'>bimmyshrug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Knotting, Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Feral Behavior, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I Want That Twink Obliterated, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Soft Richie Tozier, Top Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s almost like I love you or something.”<br/>“Or something.”<br/>“You’re right; I'm in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”<br/>-----<br/>This is an a.b.o AU for my Catholic series as part of a prompt fill from my Tumblr! The original series is NOT in the a.b.o universe. This can be read as a standalone piece, but reading the first two works will provide better context for how their relationship has progressed up to this point. This would take place after "Sing a Song for Babylon."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Your Hand, My Heart is Clay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/"> Come hang out with me on Tumblr! </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0YYBs1gHCFGJSkUaDEFl6j?si=imJWpK_4RM-IG5UMBdXUFg">A (mostly) wholesome CAU playlist</a>
</p>
<p>I have this soft little hc that Richie definitely sings "Any Way You Want Me" by Elvis to Eddie all the time in this au so idk I just thought I'd use the lyrics as a title, it seemed cute (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)</p>
<p>There will be 3 more of these a.b.o AUs!! One for Eager to be Held, one for Osculum Obscenum, and one for Cunavalas, which is my newest fic that I'm currently writing the first chapter of! So stay tuned, those should be up soon as well :) </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy this fun lil prompt fill. The original prompt was really simple. Anon simply asked: How would each Richie treat Eddie when he goes through heat?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up, Richie always thought it was sort of…weird, that Eddie was a beta. He figured it made sense, kind of, since male omegas are so rare; it’s not like it’d be reasonable to <em>expect</em> Eddie to be one. But Richie sort of did, because if there was going to be a male omega in their class, it would be Eddie. Small, soft, <em>pretty</em> Eddie, who always smelled too good to be a beta, Richie thought. Even as a kid, he would daydream about being a big, strong alpha who could take care of Eddie, his omega. Something inside of him just felt like it knew Eddie would be an omega, and he’d be his alpha, and Eddie would have his babies someday.</p>
<p>Not that he was deterred when Eddie never presented after all. He’s been in love with the other boy for his entire life, and he is very, very okay with having to make a few minor adjustments to his future plans because Eddie didn’t turn out to be an omega after all. Getting to be with Eddie in the first place is a total dream come true, and Richie definitely isn’t about to complain about a single second of it.</p>
<p>Especially once they’re fucking <em>living together. </em>Like, holy fuck. Richie still can’t wrap his head around that sometimes. It feels like a fucking dream, even if they are living crammed together in a tiny dorm room. He’d live in a cardboard box if he was doing it with Eddie, so.</p>
<p>And he’s doing so fucking well on his own. Better than Richie is, honestly, even if he doesn’t seem to think so. He’s blossoming into this person that Richie always knew he could be, and getting to cheer him on from the sidelines as he takes charge of his life is a dream come true.</p>
<p>Though he goes a little <em>too </em>gung-ho with separating from his mother, which includes discontinuing all of his medication at once. Which, to be fair, Richie is more-or-less in support of. He’s sure a lot of those unnecessary medications are part of what stunted Eddie’s growth and made him so small for a beta, after all.</p>
<p>But he’s suspicious that some of them may have actually been necessary when Eddie becomes increasingly more bouncy and off-the-walls soon after he stops taking them, and when he can’t stop sneezing every time he goes outdoors. Richie doesn’t push the issue, though, because Eddie is taking charge of his life, and he can make those sorts of decisions on his own.</p>
<p>He doesn’t think much of it when Eddie tells him he’s feeling a bit sick one day before Richie leaves for class, certainly. He’d have no reason to. Eddie tends to get sick pretty often this time of year, and Richie knows that if he sticks around, he’ll just get sick, too, and then Eddie will be pissed at him. So he decides he’ll just bring Eddie some soup and hot tea from the on campus café that he likes when he gets out of class, although he desperately wants to crawl under their covers with him and hold Eddie’s little body against his, and breathe in his scent all day. More so than he normally does. Maybe he’s just being clingy.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re okay if I go? I really don’t mind staying if you want me to, baby.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m okay. I just feel so tired, and… I don’t know, I’m so sweaty. Do I feel like I have a fever?”</p>
<p>Richie leans down to press his cheek to Eddie’s forehead, and he’s punched in the face by the intensity of Eddie’s scent. He can’t help pressing his nose into the top of his head to breathe it in, sucking up the lavender and sweet Anne and chamomile fragrance through his nostrils, and <em>fuck</em>, it’s so strong he can almost <em>taste </em>it. Eddie always smells good, but right now he smells fucking intoxicating.</p>
<p>He hears a soft rumbling sound and doesn’t realize it’s coming from his own chest until he pulls away and sees Eddie blinking widely up at him, letting out soft pants from between his gently parted lips. He grabs Richie’s wrist before he can pull away entirely and presses his nose against his skin, breathing in deeply before reluctantly allowing Richie to pull his arm away.</p>
<p>“Uh-Um, no. You don’t- you don’t feel feverish,” Richie assures him with a shaky breath, wiping his sweaty palm on his jeans. Christ, what the fuck is wrong with him right now?</p>
<p>“O-Okay,” Eddie squeaks softly, and he has this weird look in his eyes that Richie’s never seen before. It’s not quite frantic, but something close.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re okay, baby? I really- I can stay, if you want me to stay.”</p>
<p>“No, you should go to class. I’m- I’m okay, really. Just feeling- feeling weird. I don’t know. I’m sure it’s just a cold or something.”</p>
<p>Against every ounce of his better judgment, Richie leaves for class anyway. Eddie insisted, and he’s trying not to be overbearing. That’s the last thing Eddie needs while he’s gaining his independence.</p>
<p>But he can’t shake the feeling that something is seriously, seriously wrong. He feels it itching underneath his skin the entire time he’s sitting in his lecture, trying to take notes despite comprehending virtually none of what his professor is saying. He’s honestly half-convinced he’s hallucinating when the receptionist from the front desk comes shuffling into the lecture hall and whispers to his professor, only to have him call out “Is there a Richard Tozier in this class?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Richie stands up from his seat so fast that he trips over his own feet a little bit, and he nearly runs down the steps to where the receptionist is still standing by his professor. His heart is beating so loudly in his ears that he’s worried he might pass out before he makes it down the aisle, past hundreds of his classmates all staring at him in sympathy for whatever terrible news he’s about to have broken to him.</p>
<p>“Is- Is everything okay? What’s going on?” he asks frantically once he makes it to the receptionist, and she offers him a comforting smile before ushering him out into the hallway.</p>
<p>He’s not one for yelling at old women, but if this lady doesn’t tell him what’s going on right this fucking minute, he’s going to fucking lose it.</p>
<p>As soon as the door closes behind them in the hallway, he’s frantic all over again, tempted to grab her and shake her by her shoulders.</p>
<p>“What’s going on? What happened?”</p>
<p>“Well, Mr. Tozier, your omega-”</p>
<p>“My <em>what? </em>Who?”</p>
<p>“Edward?”</p>
<p>“He’s not- he’s… just my roommate,” Richie insists with a sense of frantic confusion, and she cocks a skeptical eyebrow at him from behind her glasses.</p>
<p>“Right. Well, he called for you. Seems like he’s in some bit of distress, so you might want to hurry back to your dorm to check on him.”</p>
<p>“Is he- What did he say?”</p>
<p>Her cheeks flush a bit behind the frame of her glasses before she pushes them further up her nose, pointedly avoiding Richie’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Just- Um, just that he needs his alpha.”</p>
<p>Richie’s mind is fucking reeling the entire time he’s sprinting back to his dorm room, trying to figure out what the fuck that means. Eddie has never, <em>ever </em>referred to him as <em>his alpha.</em> Truthfully, they sort of just ignore their second genders altogether. Because it doesn’t really matter. Because Eddie is a beta.</p>
<p>When he gets to his dorm hall, he nearly sprints up to the third floor and down the hallway to their room, and stops in his tracks when he sees some fucking guy he doesn’t know leaning against their door.</p>
<p>He approaches slowly, and he can hear the guy saying something, though he can’t make out the words until he’s just a few feet away.</p>
<p>“I can smell you in there, pretty baby. Don’t you want some help? I know you must be hurting, I can make the hurt stop.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Go away!” </em>
</p>
<p>“Open the door, omega. I just want to help.”</p>
<p>Richie doesn’t consciously think about what he’s doing before he snatches the other alpha by the collar of his shirt and shoves him against the wall, unable to control the rumbling growl vibrating up from his chest.</p>
<p>“Fuck off and get out of here, now.”</p>
<p>“What, is he yours?”</p>
<p>“Yes, he’s mine.”</p>
<p>“Shit alpha then, aren’t you? Leaving your omega alone during a heat?”</p>
<p>Why the fuck does everyone keep calling him that?</p>
<p>“Get the fuck out of here before I fucking kill you.”</p>
<p>He’s not even sure where it comes from, but the threat alone seems to be enough, because the other alpha scoffs before shoving past him and making his way down the hall.</p>
<p>“Bitch.”</p>
<p>Richie doesn’t really have the mind to be upset about the insult because he’s frantically pulling his keys out of his pocket to unlock the dorm room door. As soon as he gets them out and starts to turn the lock, he hears Eddie cry out again from behind it, and the sound of it makes Richie’s guts lurch.</p>
<p>“Please, please stop. Please just go away, just leave me alone, <em>please!”</em></p>
<p>“Eddie, baby… it’s just me, it’s Richie.”</p>
<p>“Richie! Help me, please, alpha, I need help!”</p>
<p>Once he gets into the room, he’s slapped in the face with the overwhelming scent of Eddie, hanging so thick and sweet in the air that it’s cloying. It sticks itself to the back of his throat and the inside of his nostrils, and it’s riding on an underlying spice that Richie’s never smelled before, and it makes his heart start hammering in his chest so hard that he’s getting sweaty under his clothes. But the sharp stench of distress cutting through all of it is what worries him most, and he’s frantic as he steps into the room, cautiously approaching the bed where Eddie is lying.</p>
<p>He’s curled up in a ball on what appears to be a pile of laundry, and upon closer inspection, it’s all of the dirty laundry from Richie’s hamper. He’s got one of Richie’s shirts in his fist and he’s tucking it up underneath his nose, and his other hand is clutching a pair of Richie’s boxers, which he’s frantically rubbing between his legs.</p>
<p>“Alpha, it hurts, <em>it hurts, </em>help me,” Eddie is sobbing, and Richie is frozen to the spot staring at him, desperately trying to catch up to speed. But his brain feels like it’s malfunctioning, and he can’t fucking breathe over the scent of Eddie everywhere, and why is he-</p>
<p>He’s naked and soaked between the legs, so wet that it’s leaving a puddle on the bed underneath him, and it’s soaking into Richie’s clothes where they’re piled all around him, and <em>water, Eddie needs water, he’s going to dehydrate, he’s-</em></p>
<p>“Richie, <em>please!”</em></p>
<p>Richie snaps into motion and runs over to the bed, but he’s fucking shaking, and once he has his hands on Eddie’s shoulders, he feels some part of him that he keeps buried trying to bubble its way to the surface.</p>
<p>“Richie, I don’t know what’s happening to me,” Eddie is crying, and he lets go of Richie’s clothes to pull him down onto the bed before climbing into his lap, desperately pulling at Richie’s belt buckle to rip it out of his pants. “I need you, please, please.”</p>
<p>“Eddie, stop.”</p>
<p>But Eddie doesn’t stop, he continues to unbutton Richie’s pants like the cure for whatever is wrong with him might be in there, which- well, fuck.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna die, I’ll die,” Eddie is hysterically rambling as he finally gets Richie’s zipper down, and Richie gently grabs his wrists in his hands to stop him.</p>
<p>“You’re not dying.”</p>
<p>“I am, I <em>am</em> dying!”</p>
<p>“Eddie-”</p>
<p>Apparently Richie’s hold on Eddie’s wrists is too gentle, because he rips his hands away and goes back to tugging Richie’s pants down, and Richie hears that same unfamiliar rumbling from earlier rising out of his chest, only much louder this time.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Eddie.”</em>
</p>
<p>Eddie immediately freezes and looks up at him with wide, glistening eyes, and Richie is sure he looks just as surprised, because he’s never heard himself sound like that before.</p>
<p>“Yes, Alpha?”</p>
<p>A pleasurable shiver rips down Richie’s spine at Eddie’s words, and he really, <em>really </em>needs to stop himself from losing it completely. One of them has to look out for Eddie.</p>
<p>“You really don’t know what’s happening, baby?”</p>
<p>Eddie shakes his head no, and with it, sends a few more glistening tears trailing down his cheeks.</p>
<p>Richie feels his fucking heart crack in two. How is he supposed to fucking explain this shit? He only paid attention in sex ed to all of the parts where they got to look at gross pictures of STDs; he definitely wasn’t listening to the parts where his teacher explained heats, let alone delayed ones, and why an omega might present so late.</p>
<p>God, Eddie is a fucking omega.</p>
<p>“Baby, I… you’re- you’re in heat,” Richie decides to just rip the bandage off, and Eddie immediately shakes his head no, but the wet spot he’s leaving on Richie’s lap would beg to differ.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“You are, kitten.”</p>
<p>“No, because I’m not- I’m not… I’m not an omega. So that’s not possible. Right? Because I’m not an omega,” Eddie goes on, and he sounds slightly hysterical, and Richie fucking hates this.</p>
<p>“Baby, I think that maybe… maybe some of those medications your mom had you on? I think some of them may have been suppressants, kitten. I think you are an omega.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m fucking not!” Eddie bites, and he slaps Richie on the chest with an open palm. It doesn’t really hurt, but Eddie looks mortified, and Richie quickly grabs Eddie’s hands in his own to lace their fingers together before Eddie starts hyperventilating.</p>
<p>“Eddie, listen to me. I know you’re scared, and that you’re probably freaking the fuck out, because I know I am. I know you’re afraid. But we’ll figure it out, okay? We’ll- we’ll call and make you a doctor’s appointment and get you checked out, and I’ll be with you the whole time. I know you’re scared, baby, but I promise that it’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>Eddie looks unconvinced and sniffles angrily, still looking at Richie with his narrowed gaze. “How do you know that?”</p>
<p>“Because I’ve known you my entire fucking life, Eds. I don’t think being super horny for a few days every month and not needing to use lube anymore are gonna be the things that break you after all the shit you’ve been through.”</p>
<p>To his shock, Eddie lets out a small laugh, and Richie smiles down at him at the sound of it.</p>
<p>“You’re the bravest, strongest person I’ve ever known in my life, Eds. This doesn’t change that.”</p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>“Cross my heart.”</p>
<p>Eddie seems to consider that for a moment while he bites on his bottom lip, but Richie isn’t sure what conclusion he comes to, because that dazed, foggy look he had in his eyes before Richie snapped him out of it with his voice is back. Damn, he’s gonna have to learn how to do that intentionally so he can use it in the future.</p>
<p>“Richie, I need you, please,” Eddie begs again. He doesn’t reach for Richie’s pants this time, though he does start rubbing himself into Richie’s lap and against Richie’s cock inside of his jeans.</p>
<p>“Eddie I- I can’t.”</p>
<p>“Why?! Richie, please, I <em>need </em>you,” Eddie is crying again as he leans forward to bury his nose in the hollow of Richie’s clavicle, and Richie feels his resolve dangerously close to snapping. Mostly because that part of himself that he has spent so much of his life ignoring is going absolutely wild at the fact that Eddie is an omega like he suspected all along, and his hindbrain is screaming at him to just do it, just fuck Eddie and knot him like he needs, because he’s an omega, he’s <em>Richie’s </em>omega and he’s in pain and he needs his Alpha to fix it for him.</p>
<p>But that would be fucking stupid and irresponsible.</p>
<p>“Because- Because we don’t have any condoms,” Richie explains, and stops himself before he adds <em>because we’ve never fucking needed them, because you were a fucking beta before a fucking hour ago.</em></p>
<p>“Just pull out,” Eddie insists, and Richie wants to say no, because he knows that’s a fucking awful idea. He <em>wants </em>to, but Eddie is tugging his pants down again, and that annoying fucking voice in the back of his head is also insisting that it’ll be fine, <em>it’ll be fine it’ll be fine just fuck him fuck your omega it’ll be okay.</em></p>
<p>And next thing he knows he’s tugging his pants and underwear off himself while Eddie strips him of his t shirt, and before he even has time to kick his fucking jeans all the way off, Eddie is sinking down into his lap with the dirtiest moan Richie has ever heard him make.</p>
<p>And he’s so fucking <em>warm </em>and <em>soft </em>inside, which he always is, but he feels like fucking velvet now, and Richie almost worries for a moment that Eddie is going to hurt himself. But then he remembers- he’s an omega now, his body is made for this. Literally.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Eddie, baby,” Richie moans, and he throws his head back against the wall hard enough to make a small <em>thud</em>. “God, baby, fuck, you feel so fucking good.”</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>Alpha,” </em>Eddie moans in that drunk, uninhibited way he does, and Jesus fucking Christ, he can’t be calling Richie that right now.</p>
<p>“Kitten, tread lightly,” he tries to warn, but he’s already gripping Eddie around the waist to fuck him down harder into his lap, and Eddie cries out again, making desperate little <em>ah ah ahs </em>with each thrust of Richie’s cock in and out of his sopping wet hole.</p>
<p>And he is fucking <em>wet. </em>Richie didn’t think omegas made this much slick, though it might just be because Eddie presented so late. Maybe his body is compensating for all of the years of slick he never made because he wasn’t allowed to have a heat. Richie isn’t sure if that’s how the human body works, but either way, the tops of his thighs are absolutely covered, and the backs of Eddie’s own thighs are making a soft, wet slapping sound each time he drops his hips down into Richie’s.</p>
<p>“Alpha, Alpha, feels so good, feel so full of you,” Eddie babbles, going nearly limp in Richie’s arms aside from dropping his full weight down every time Richie pulls him onto his cock.</p>
<p>“I always knew, baby. I always knew you were my little omega. I always knew you’d have my pups someday,” Richie goes on without thinking, because he’s a fucking idiot, and he can never shut the fuck up during sex anyway, but right now that’s especially dangerous. But fuck, he can’t help it. Something inside of him is coming awake and he doesn’t know how to put it back to sleep.</p>
<p>Eddie cries out and leverages himself on Richie’s shoulders to fuck himself down onto Richie’s cock so hard that he’s sure people can probably hear their skin slapping together from the hallway.</p>
<p>Dumb. Idiot, stupid fucking idiot, why did he say that?</p>
<p>“Please, please, Alpha, please fill me up, Richie; want to be full of you, want to have your pups,” Eddie is gasping and crying, and the last bit of Richie’s willpower breaks when he sobs out “Need you to breed me, Alpha, please.”</p>
<p>“Baby, you gotta stop,” Richie barely manages to warn, but Eddie isn’t listening, and he’s gripping Richie’s shoulders so tightly in his fingers that Richie can feel his nails cutting into his skin.</p>
<p>“I can’t, I can’t,” Eddie sobs desperately, and Richie really believes that he can’t, because he tries to push Eddie away before it’s too late, but he locks his legs around Richie’s waist and lets out a little growl in warning that Richie would probably find cute, under any other circumstance.</p>
<p>“Eddie, I’m- I’m gonna come if you don’t stop,” Richie tries again, but Eddie wails and picks up the pace of his hips, and Richie knows it’s already too late, because he can feel his knot swelling and catching at Eddie’s rim on each throw of his hips.</p>
<p>“Please, please, please, Alpha, need your knot, need you to knot me, need you to fill me up,” Eddie continues to cry, and Richie can’t stop himself from pulling Eddie down as far onto his cock as he can as his knot fills and locks them together.</p>
<p>Eddie has only ever let Richie knot him twice before, once because Richie asked, and once because he said he wanted Richie to do it. Both times were messy, and Eddie said it hurt afterwards the first time, but Richie had never come so hard in his life before.</p>
<p>That’s nothing compared to this.</p>
<p>Eddie screams at the sensation, and Richie briefly worries that he’s hurt, but the way his eyes are rolled back into his head and his mouth is hanging open has the concern passing right out of Richie’s mind before he even has the time to fully register it. He makes one long, guttural sound with lilts inside of it that Richie is sure are meant to be words, but none of them are intelligible through the slurs in his mouth as he drools around them.</p>
<p>Richie goes so lightheaded that he feels faint as Eddie’s body clamps down onto him, fitting them together like puzzle pieces, like they were perfectly molded to fit inside of each other. Another deep, rumbling growl rises out of his chest as he comes inside of Eddie’s warm, wet little hole, and Eddie screams again, his own cock exploding between them to cover both of their bellies with his own cum.</p>
<p>Eddie surges forward to press Richie’s face into the crook of his neck, baring himself in submission as Richie feels his cock pump into Eddie’s body once more, somehow. He doesn’t think he’s ever come this much before in his life.</p>
<p>He grabs onto Eddie’s hair and pulls his head sharply to the side, and he doesn’t think. He stopped thinking altogether, truthfully, as soon as he made the decision to listen to Eddie and pretend that he thought he might be capable of pulling out. Which is why he doesn’t hesitate before biting down into the base of Eddie’s neck, knowing that it should hurt, but Eddie cries out in ecstasy as he squirms in Richie’s lap, and his cock gives two more spurts of cum to add to the mess between their bodies.</p>
<p>He barely has time to soothe over the bite with his tongue before Eddie digs his little nails into Richie’s scalp as he wraps his fingers in his curls and pulls his head to the side as well, letting out breathy little growls as he clamps his own sharp teeth down into the pale skin of Richie’s own neck.</p>
<p>It hurts for barely a moment before Richie feels what he can only describe as the most intense high he’s ever felt in his life, and he pulls Eddie as tightly to his chest as he can as Eddie gently soothes over his teeth marks with his little tongue, giving soft mewls and whimpers as he continues to squirm around on Richie’s knot.</p>
<p>As the adrenaline dies down and the endorphins drowning his brain begin to become less dizzying, Richie starts to feel panic creeping up to take their place. Because he just came inside of Eddie without a condom on. He mated him without asking first, without even thinking to ask first. And he’s the one who is supposed to be the more level-headed of the two of them right now, and he fucked up so bad.</p>
<p>“Eddie, fuck, oh my god,” he can feel himself starting to hyperventilate, which is a weird feeling, because he’s never done that before. That’s usually Eddie’s thing. “Eddie I’m so fucking sorry, oh my fucking god, what is wrong with me? Jesus fucking Christ!”</p>
<p>“Why- why are you apologizing?” Eddie asks him through still-slurred words, and Richie can tell he’s trying to focus up, which makes it so much fucking worse, because Eddie is so out of it, and <em>fuck, </em>he fucking fucked up so bad.</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have done that, I shouldn’t have fucking done that. I’m a moron. What the fuck is wrong with me? Holy fucking shit, I can’t believe I fucking did that.”</p>
<p>Eddie lifts his head to focus his swimming eyes on Richie’s face, and Richie can see him blinking back the heat fog from his brain on his own as his eyes focus in on Richie’s and finally settle themselves, looking nearly normal again before he speaks.</p>
<p>“I asked you to, I wanted you to.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean I fucking should have! I fucking- we didn’t even use a condom! I fucking- I- I-” Richie cuts himself off to gently touch the bite mark on Eddie’s neck, barely ghosting over it with his fingertips as his stomach lurches at the confusing mix of panic and elation that punches through him. His own mate mark tingles when he touches Eddie’s, which is fucking <em>weird, </em>and he allows the sensation to distract him for a moment before he goes right back to panicking.</p>
<p>“I wanted you to,” Eddie repeats more firmly this time, and he’s got that serious, scolding look on his face that he gets when Richie isn’t listening to him.</p>
<p>“You don’t know what you want right now, Eddie. I was supposed to take care of you. I was supposed to keep you safe and make sure that this didn’t happen, and I fucking didn’t. I- I took advantage of you,” Richie feels nausea punch through him at his own words and Eddie fucking <em>snarls </em>at him before grabbing Richie’s face in between his hands, staring him down with those earnest brown eyes.</p>
<p>“You did not take advantage of me. How could you say something like that?”</p>
<p>“Eddie, I fucking- I fucking-”</p>
<p>“You did exactly what I asked you to do,” Eddie insists, then firmly shakes his head no when Richie opens his mouth to interrupt again, effectively shutting him up. “I- I agree this was… this was fucking stupid, and we should have used a condom, and- and probably should have talked about mating first. But it’s not your fault, Richie. It’s not my fault either. I didn’t- Neither of us knew this was going to happen. How could we have? It’s not- this isn’t your fault or mine,” <em>it’s my moms, </em>Eddie silently adds with his eyes, but Richie knows it would just upset him to say the words out loud.</p>
<p>“I completely lost control.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think anyone could blame you, given the circumstances. I lost control too.”</p>
<p>“I should know better.”</p>
<p>“And you will in the future, and so will I.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t help us much when I already fucking branded you,” Richie goes on, roaming his eyes over the bite mark on Eddie’s skin once more.</p>
<p>“I branded you, too. And… and yeah, we probably should have waited, and maybe this wasn’t- wasn’t the best idea or anything, but I want to be with you forever, Richie. For the rest of my life. I always have and I’m always going to, and- and this was dumb, this was really fucking dumb and I’m not saying it wasn’t. But I don’t regret it. I could never regret belonging to you.”</p>
<p>Eddie’s words settle deeply in Richie’s chest and he suddenly wants to cry, which is weird, because he didn’t want to cry a moment ago, but the feeling washes over him along with a brightness and warmth that is also extremely unexpected. And then he notices that Eddie is sniffling and smiling at him with that adoring little look he gets in his eyes sometimes that makes Richie feel more loved and more worthy than anything else in his life ever has.</p>
<p>“I- I can feel you,” he gasps, because he doesn’t know how else to explain it, and Eddie gives a soft laugh before rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“I know, dipshit, I can feel you too. So I would appreciate if you could stop panicking, because I’ve already got enough of my own confusing emotions rattling around in here.”</p>
<p>Richie wraps his arms around Eddie’s middle and hugs him as tightly to his chest as he can, sniffling into his ear as he smooths his fingers through Eddie’s hair.</p>
<p>“I could never regret belonging to you, either. You’re all I’ve ever wanted, Eddie. I love you so much.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, you big sap,” Eddie giggles softly before pulling away from Richie’s hug to press their lips together, and Richie doesn’t think he’s ever been happier in his life, which feels wrong given the circumstances, but he’s not going to beat himself up about it. “Really, the only part of this that I regret is that now you’ll be able to tell when I’m lying about not thinking your jokes are funny.”</p>
<p>“Fuck right I will. Although I could always tell, anyway. You’re bad at holding back your smiles.”</p>
<p>“It’s almost like I love you or something.”</p>
<p>“Or something.”</p>
<p>“You’re right; I’m in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”</p>
<p>“We just stopped crying, don’t make us start again.”</p>
<p>“Is that what it’s gonna be like now? I’ll be sitting in class worried about why I suddenly want to cry, but it’ll just be that you’re getting choked up over kids’ movies or something again?”</p>
<p>“Anyone who <em>doesn’t </em>get choked up when Charlotte sings to Wilbur before she dies is a fucking heartless monster and I stand by that conviction.”</p>
<p>“Oh, believe me, I remember you constantly telling Stan that he has no soul when we were kids.”</p>
<p>Richie laughs lightly before smoothing his hands down Eddie’s sides, but the panicky feeling comes back when his eyes settle on Eddie’s belly, and Eddie gently lifts his chin to lock their eyes again.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be okay. Only 10% of omegas are fertile during their first heat. And considering that my body is probably wacked out from whatever the fucking cocktail of drugs she had me on was doing to my hormones, I’m sure we’re fine. And if not, we’ll figure it out together, okay?”</p>
<p>It’s not so much Eddie’s words that calm him down, it’s the calm that he’s radiating himself, and Richie can feel it sink into his skin and nestle into his nerves to soothe him from the inside out. He nods his head and Eddie leans up to place a kiss to his forehead, and then his nose, and finally he kisses him on the lips, and Richie can’t fucking believe how differently he thought today was going to go when he woke up this morning.</p>
<p>“Only 10%? That seems really low.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Maybe you’d have known that if you paid attention to anything in sex ed other than the reproductive diagrams.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I got the easy equipment, I didn’t think I would ever need to know all this complicated shit about fertility and heat cycles and all that shit.”</p>
<p>“Neither did I,” Eddie sighs, and Richie’s smile falters, and he tries to hide the bubble of anger that wells up in his chest when he thinks of Sonia. He ends up feeling it anyway, and he wonders if it’s because Eddie is already angry himself.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, baby? Like actually. Are you okay with all of this?”</p>
<p>“I don’t really have any other choice, do I?”</p>
<p>“No, I guess you don’t. Unless you want to go back on your suppressants.”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” Eddie says immediately, and Richie doesn’t try to hide his excitement, because he knows he can’t. “Honestly, it’s not the fact that I’m an omega that upset me. It’s that she lied to me and- and <em>clearly </em>she’s ashamed of me for this on top of everything else she already hates about me, and I didn’t know this entire time. Just another medication she was shoving down my throat, and I had no idea why. It’s just scary. Makes me mad to think about it.”</p>
<p>“You’re completely justified in being pissed. I’m pissed too,” Richie assures him, and Eddie leans forward to rest his head on Richie’s shoulder once more. “I’ll call and make you a doctor’s appointment tomorrow. We’ll get you on birth control and make sure everything is all good, and we’ll go from there.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Richie. Really.”</p>
<p>“No need to thank me, my dear,” Richie dismisses with a peck to Eddie’s lips. “You should probably bring the rest of the pills you have, too, so they can tell you what the rest of the meds you were on were for, and what you should maybe still be taking.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I really am allergic to pollen.”</p>
<p>“Also pretty sure you have ADHD.”</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying, Eds. It takes one to know one, and you have been full spaz since you stopped taking your meds.”</p>
<p>“Maybe… maybe.”</p>
<p>“I’m already enough of a mess for the both of us, you can’t be in full chaos mode all the time or else we’ll never get anything done ever again.”</p>
<p>“That’s fair. Though I don’t think it’ll make us any less of a disaster.”</p>
<p>“We’ll manage. We’ve been disasters together for this long without totally imploding, for the most part.”</p>
<p>“And there’s nobody else in the world I’d rather be a mess with.”</p>
<p>“Well good, because you’re stuck with me. Literally, at the moment. Speaking of, can I be on top next round? Not saying this isn’t a fucking dream come true, because it is, but my legs are falling asleep, and I want to be at max strength to fuck your eyes crossed when we go again.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Richie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really had fun writing this. But uh, it's all just gonna go downhill from here tbh like let's be real the rest are gonna get progressively darker. Maybe I should have started with Cunavalas and ended with this one but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ get ready for pain</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>